Whereas a great amount of research work has been invested into advancing transducer technology, less attention has been paid to advancing the state of reflecting surface technology beyond the use of a plane or focused mirror. Plane mirrors have understandably been the mainstay of acoustic and optical reflecting surfaces because of their ease of manufacture and their simple reflection physics. We challenge this current paradigm, and we propose instead that such imaging systems can be based upon novel reflecting surfaces. The proposed surface is the functional equivalent of a classical plane mirror, in that it contains all the desired angular variation that occurs upon movement of a mirror. Whereas a moving mirror requires use of a complex position-feedback control mechanism, the proposed structures can be powered by nothing more than a simple motor operating at a constant rotational frequency. This conceptual advance allows the creation of a new category of endoscopes that are simple to build, easy to manufacture, less expensive, and thus commercially attractive. In Phase I, the development and testing will proceed on first-iteration prototypes based on two major configurations that utilize the novel reflecting surface technology. In addition to imaging system testing with standardized object and tissue phantoms, we shall explore other applications, e.g., a forwardlooking biopsy device. In Phase II, we develop a commercial prototype, and demonstrate its efficacy and safety in experiments on animals and humans. In addition to the stated benefits of functional simplicity and reduced cost, the novel surface technology may allow the equipping of inserted instruments, which are limited by a view-blocking component at the front end of the device (e.g., forceps of a biopsy device), with a capability that allows them to image around the component. Hence, screws, needles, and other insertion devices could be so equipped with such a side-stepping forward-imaging capability. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The major relevance of this study to public health is in the presentation of a novel ultrasound imaging approach that enables the creation of new types of acoustic endoscopes for use in biopsy, endoscopic, and interventional procedures. This new technology makes possible highly affordable ultrasound imaging instruments that are well within the reach of the individual practitioner.